Petit guide de survie en territoire Mahyarien
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Quoi ? Tu es un aventurier en quête de mystères et tu as choisi le Cratère pour t'installer ? Mais tu es complètement fou et irresponsable ! Assieds-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.


_BON-SWAR ! J'ai... craqué neurologiquement. Et j'ai fait ça. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira xD C'est n'importe quoi, à prendre au 3000ème degrès :3 Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **PETIT GUIDE DE SURVIE EN TERRITOIRE MAHYARIEN**

Eh, toi, là ! Oui, toi, qui essaye de passer les frontières du Cratère en toute illégalité. Non, ne me cherche pas, je ne suis pas là, ou plutôt, je suis partout autour de toi. C'est un peu flippant dis comme ça, je te l'accorde, mais tu n'es pas fou. Tu sais dans quoi tu t'apprêtes à embarquer, pauvre fou ? Attends, assieds-toi là, à côté de la manticore et du troll, je vais te briefer. Fais gaffe à tes orteils aussi, le Croque-Mitaine est sous la chaise.

Tu t'apprêtes à rentrer dans un territoire appelé « le Cratère ». Personne sait ce qu'un cratère fout là, au milieu de nul part. A ce que j'ai entendu, un matin, il était pas là, et le lendemain, il avait spawné, comme ça. Je te dis, c'est louche, tu devrais pas y aller. En plus il est plein de saloperies. Genre, tu vois, tu dors tranquillement, et quand t'ouvres les yeux, t'as une PUTAIN D'ARAIGNEE GEANTE au dessus de toi, te menaçant de son dard aussi gros que... que... la saucisse du troll ! Mais non, pas cette saucisse làààà, celle qu'il a dans la main ! T'as pas peur des araignées ? Attends, prends ce manuel des « 20 plus grosses hérésies que le monde a jamais connu », une guide indispensable, fourni par l'Eglise de la Lumière en personne. Il y a de tout. Des orques à deux têtes, des mages complètement tarés, des gens qui veulent pas mourir, des clochards capables de terrasser des groupes d'aventuriers entiers...

En parlant d'aventuriers ! Il y en a que tu dois à tout prix éviter, si tu veux rester en vie et continuer à papillonner tranquillement et vivre. C'est le conseil le plus précieux que je te donne, garde bien leur description en tête, c'est très important.

D'abord, il y un nain. Il est petit, il aime la bière et l'argent et il a une barbe, comme tous les nains. Sauf qu'il a rien d'un nain normal. Déjà, il aime les animaux. Il se balade avec un clebard blanc, qui est plus puissant que les quatre réunis. Il a aussi un bras métallique, c'est de ça que tu dois te méfier. On raconte que le truc pète les plombs tout seul et que, quand ça lui prend, il mâche les gens. Et les araignées. Et même lui-même. Il a réussi à se crever un œil tout seul ! Ensuite, fais gaffe. Il se dit gentil et tout ça, mais il parle mal dans ton dos, et en plus il explose tout soi-disant parce qu'il est « tolérant ». Ah, et il est très mauvais artisan. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il a pas réussi à construire une simple charrette et qu'elle a manqué de s'encastrer dans l'Église des Murmures !

Ensuite, t'as l'archer. Lui aussi, il est chelou. Déjà, il est bleu et il crache de l'eau par ses mains, rien que pour ça, faut pas l'approcher. Je veux pas dire que seuls ses vêtements sont bleus, hein, lui aussi il l'est. Il a d'archer que le titre, parce qu'à part tirer sur ses potes et lancer des cailloux sur des araignées, on l'a presque jamais vu faire quelque chose de bien. En revanche, il y a autre chose avec lequel il tire bien. Tu peux pas faire deux pas sans tomber sur un de ses gosses. Genre, on sait pas d'où ils viennent, ou si c'est possible de baiser autant, mais il y en a partout ! T'as pas un Lucky Luke dans ton pays ? Bah, c'est le même principe. Le mec il fait des gosses plus vite que sa propre bite. On dit même qu'il a juste à regarder une fille pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Tu vois le truc ?

Et puis t'as le paladin. C'est le mec le plus dangereux que j'ai jamais vu. On dit que son cerveau est si petit qu'il a fondu la dernière fois qu'il l'a utilisé. Depuis, il saute sur les gens, épée en avant, en beuglant. Des fois ça fonctionne, d'autres fois, il se fait tellement baiser qu'il en crève. C'est déjà arrivé. Trois fois. On sait pas comment il fait pour s'en tirer à chaque fois, mais il le fait. Il se dit justicier aussi, mais c'est une couverture. Il hésite pas à foncer dans des gamines en hurlant à l'hérésie pour leur péter la nuque ! Mais attention, il faut dire qu'elle est pas morte, si vous ne voulez pas y rester.

Et enfin, t'as le mage. Je sais pas qui est le pire entre lui et le paladin. Déjà, j'espère que t'as plusieurs heures devant toi, parce qu'il parle. Beaucoup. Le seul moyen de le faire taire c'est de lui coller une gemmes de pouvoir dans la gueule pour le faire tomber dans le coma. Ensuite, c'est une hérésie, c'est un demi-diable. Il se dit gentil et tout, comme le nain, mais dès qu'il peut, il se transforme en monstre et il rase des régions entières, juste parce que c'est marrant. Avec des comètes. Et encore, ça, c'est quand ça réussit. Parce que une fois sur deux, son sort part en couilles et tout le monde se retrouve dans la mouise. Oh, et l'écoute pas. Il dit qu'il est pas gay, mais il passe sa vie à faire des remarques sur sa... à ses compagnons. Et après il râle parce que les artistes du coin disent qu'il est trop « mignon » quand il traîne avec le paladin, ou l'archer (ou le nain, mais c'est chelou, comment voulez-vous qu'il... Oui, bon, je ne ferai pas l'explication en détails).

Voilà, tu vois, ces quatre là, faut les fuir comme la peste. Avec eux, soit tu finis calciné, soit empalé, soit tué parce que les autres sont pas contents. En plus ils ont des potes encore plus bizarres qu'eux. T'as un mec qui chante comme une casserole et qui rime avec ses pieds, et qui peut pas mourir. T'en a un autre, c'est un dealer de drogues pédophile avec des tresses. Et le dernier, c'est un elfe à qui le corps appartient pas, et qui peut reproduire les conneries des quatre autres. Imagine-les tous les six, et c'est la fin du monde !

Et tu crois que ça peut pas être pire ?!

Il y a une force étrange, qui surveille tout ce bordel. On l'appelle Maya, mais en fait un hache lui a poussé dans le dos et ça l'a fait ronronné, donc c'est devenu Mahyar. C'est soi-disant le Dieu du destin, mais on y croit pas trop. Genre, déjà, il fait popé des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens. Par exemple, des tsunamis. En pleine forêt. Ou des dragons-ragondins-chats. Il doit avoir le même fournisseur que l'autre avec ses tresses et ses bouteilles. Il s'amuse aussi à rendre des clochards surpuissants pour niquer la gueule à des aventuriers, et il aime bien jouer avec des créatures gigantesque juste pour détruire le monde. On dit qu'il se matérialise sous la forme d'un mec habillé noir, avec de la fumée noire, des yeux noirs, un boucs noir et des dès noirs. Histoire qu'on reconnaisse bien que c'est un méchant. Bref, fuis si tu le vois.

Si tu veux encore rester, sache qu'on a aussi des dieux vivants qui viennent buter des gens pour le plaisir, un diable qui fait tout pour protéger son gosse mais qui tente de le buter dès qu'il le peut, des manoirs qui volent, des châteaux piégés, des Églises qui chassent des gens parce ololololdéhérézizi, des gens qui suivent d'autres gens et qui disparaissent soudainement du scénario, parce que osef, genre ce pauvre Bradok, ou même Eden, des monstres soi-disant invincibles qui finissent par se tuer tout seul parce que le Dieu du destin a glissé. Enfin bref, ce pays, c'est de la merde. Fais demi-tour, fuis et pars loin d'ici.

Moi ? Je suis l'esprit de la petite fille que l'autre taré en armure a défoncé, je le suis depuis tout ce temps pour lui péter la gueule quand il crèvera. Mais je suis gentille en vrai. Courage mon lapin, ton choix va être décisif. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, et vivre une longue et heureuse vie, ou rentrer, devenir un PNJ de Mahyar et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances par la magie du scénarium.

Bonne chance.

Bienvenue en territoire Mahyarien.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu xD J'étais déchaînée, j'avais besoin de me canaliser, et ça a fait ça. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est du Yolosef total. Merci d'avoir lui, je vous fais des bisouilles, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
